Aime-moi
by sasunaru-drarry love
Summary: Harry Potter à été trahis par sa meilleure amie et chercher un moyen pour récupérer la personne aimé. Mais c'est sans conté sur l'aide d'une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il va la récupérer. HPDM yaoi.


Aime moi

Je souffre de le voir sortir avec elle, elle qui se disait être ma meilleur amie. Hermione tu m'as trahi. Tu étais au courant des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Malfoy et tu es quand même sorti avec lui pour mon plus grand malheur. Que dois-je faire ? Demander conseil à Ron ? Mauvaise idée, il risque de tomber dans les pommes avant de péter un câble. Alors quoi ?

*(Tuer Hermione !)

C'est une propos... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? ET tu es qui toi d'abord ?!

(Ta conscience)

Une fille ?

(Oui et alors ?)

Euh ... non rien.*

Cette discutions allait continuer quand:

 _ **-Bonjours Potter**_

 _ **-Bonjours Malfoy**_

 _ **-Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard ?**_ me demande-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **-N ... non désoler.**_

 _ **-Dit moi Potter ... maintenant que ta meilleure amie et moi sommes ensemble pourquoi ne pas nous appeler par nos prénoms ?**_

 _ **-Oui si tu veux. Mais pour info Granger n'est plus ma meilleure amie.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi cela ?**_ Demanda-t-il avec une curiosité non feinte.

 _ **-Elle sort avec la personne que j'aime voilà pourquoi ...**_

 _ **-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la détester**_

 _ **-Si car elle attendu que je lui dise que je t'ai ... l'aime**_ me rattrapais-je rapidement, _**pour lui demander de sortir avec elle.**_

 _ **-Attend ... mais Hermione est avec moi ... à moins qu'elle ne me trompe chose impossible, alors cela voudrait dire que …**_

*(Vas-y Dray tu chauffe !)

Ferme la toi !

(Et pourquoi ça je te pris ?)

Car je suis trop occuper à fuir pour écouter tes sornettes.

(A je vois dé ... Hein ?! Mais pourquoi veux-tu fuir ?! Il allait enfin découvrir la vérité !)

Ouais pour mieux m'humilier !

(Pas du tout !)

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?!

(Je suis...)

Tu es ...?

(Non rien oublie.)*

 _ **-Harry !**_

*Et merde à cause de toi je me suis arrêté et on n'a pas pu avancer.

(Je sais moi aussi je t'aime.)

/

(Pourquoi rougis tu ?)

Je ne rougis pas !

(Si puisque je te le dis.)*

 _ **-Harry pourquoi t'es-tu mis à courir ?!**_ Demanda Drago tout essouffler

 _ **\- Et toi Drago ... pourquoi m'avoir suivi ?**_

 _ **-Je veux... que tu répondes à ma question... pourquoi ou non plus tôt... de qui es-tu amoureux ?**_

Je rougis d'un coup puis me tourna en sa direction.

*(Allé Harry dit lui !)*

 _ **-C'est ... C'est t ... toi ... ai-je murmuré**_

 _ **\- …**_

Il ne dit rien et prenant sa non réaction pour un refus, je partis en courant de ce couloir.

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis cet évènement et j'ai tout fait pour que Draco ne vienne me parler. Je parlais avec Léa, la fille bizarre qui est dans ma tête et que j'apprécie beaucoup, quand Hermione m'interpella:

 _ **-Tout cela c'est de ta faute !**_ Dit-elle rageusement.

 _ **-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?**_ Demandai- je avec incompréhension.

 _ **-Cela fait deux semaines que Drago ne me parle plus ...**_

 _ **-Et alors ... qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir la dedans ?**_

 _ **-Tu me la pris !**_

 _ **-Non je n'ai rien fait ... et puis c'est toi qui me la pris ! Je te l'avais dit que je l'aimais, je te faisais confiance et toi tu ma poignarder dans le dos en allant lui demander de sortir avec toi ! Sa ma fait mal Hermione et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point !**_

*(Bien dit Harry-choux !)

Merci.*

Elle se tut puis partit en me tournant le dos.

 _ **-Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais.**_

Au son de cette voix je me tournai en sa direction pour tomber sur ...

*(kyaaa Drago ! *.*)

Léa !

(Quoi ?!)

Je parle la !

(Ah oui désoler ... -/-)*

 _ **\- Que me veux-tu ?**_

 _ **\- Depuis quand ?**_

 _ **\- Notre quatrième année.**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?**_

 _ **-Toi tu aurais répondu quoi si je te l'avais dit: "Je t'aime Drago ... Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?"**_

 _ **-Oui ...**_

 _ **-Tu v ... Attend quoi ?!**_

*Léa mange du poc-corne*

 _ **-Je t'aime Harry**_

 _ **-Et Hermione ?**_

 _ **-Elle n'est rien pour moi.**_

Je ne pus en placer en mot car il vint poser ses lèvres sur miennes. Je répondis à son baiser encore incertain face aux sentiments qui l'habitait. Il dut lire dans mes pensées car il rompit le baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux et me dire:

- _ **Je t'aime Harry et cela depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour te laisser me filer entre les doigts. Je ferai n'importe quoi ...**_

 _ **-Je ...**_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sous l'émotion et je lui sauta dans les bras qu'il avait ouvert en grand pour m'y accueillir.

 _ **-Je t'aime tellement !**_

*(Tu vois vous finissez ensemble non ?)

Oui mais il n'a toujours pas rompu avec l'autre.

(Peut être bien mais ça c'est une autre histoire.)*


End file.
